villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wasp Spider
Wasp Spider is a spider yokai and the main antagonist of episode 4 of the anime Kanokon. History Wasp Spider was once a spider yokai of absolute beauty, who was supposed to attract men to do her bidding but had no luck at it. Instead, she decided to put all of her effort to create a bunny outfit, sewn by her cobwebs, to make all the men fall for the wearer. Wasp Spider died shortly after creating the cursed outfit but was said that her tenacity still lived on in the bunny outfit. The bunny outfit was put away at Kunpo High School storage facility, where it contains cursed items, seized from yokai. One day, Chizuru broke into the storage facility, with her brother, Tayura, to find something there that could help Chizuru win Kyuta's heart over Nozomu. Chizuru stumbled upon the bunny outfit and fell in love with it as she put it on. However, once she tried on the outfit, she becomes incapable of removing it. Chizuru then had no choice but to wear the outfit around school, despite the school's dress code. The next day, when Chizuru was walking to school, she passes out. This was Wasp Spider draining her life energy. As Chizuru was out cold at the school nurse's office, Akane tries to remove the bunny outfit with a pair of scissors. Just then, the bunny outfit began to emit a blinding flash of light, engulfing Akane and turning her clothes into a pink nurse's dress outfit. As Chizuru began to wake up, the bunny outfit then began to glow bright red and dragged Chizuru's body around the school, turning all of her classmates' clothes, that she flew past, into sexy cosplay, including the principal's. As Chizuru made it to school's tennis field, Wasp Spider's face began to appear on the bunny outfit, telling Chizuru that she will drain her of her life energy, be reborn in her body, and turn all the men into her slaves. Wasp Spider then makes her way to the school's stage, where she transforms herself into a wedding dress as she was about to be reborn. Chizuru tries to remove her from her body but then becomes weak after Wasp Spider begins to drain life energy, as she was starting the reincarnation process. Just then, Kyuta came in and saved Chizuru by kissing her, merging the two of them together. Chizuru and Kyuta then summoned a massive fireball, from their power of love combined, and threw it at Wasp Spider, destroying her for good and reverting everybody's clothes back to normal. Although, Wasp Spider might have survived as Chizuru said that she could wear the bunny outfit one more time for Kyuta, as she was walking home with him at the end of the episode. Appearance Wasp Spider takes the appearance of a red backless bunny outfit with light velvet pantyhose, a cotton ball at the rear end as a bunny tail, and also cotton where the breasts are. The cursed outfit comes with a pair of red high heels, bunny ears, a white choker with a black bowtie, and two red dress cuffs. Whenever Wasp Spider controls it, it glows bright red. Video Pantyhose in anime 25 (Kanokon) Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Youkai Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased